(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable display device and a control method thereof, and in detail, relates to a wearable display device controlling a function by using a bio-signal and a control method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display generally includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), an electrophoretic display, a plasma display, and the like. The flat panel display includes a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer. A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and an organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. One of the electric field generating electrodes forming a pair is usually connected to a switching element and receives an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal into an optical signal, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display has been variously developed in aspects of usage, form, size, etc., and is actively used in a wearable mobile device.
Recently, with the proliferation of smart devices, the emergence of wearable mobile devices having new and various forms is accelerated.
The mobile device provides a number of conveniences to the lives of modern people. As the computing power of mobile devices grows, the users are more able to perform a lot of work that was performed by PCs etc., by using the mobile devices. As mobile devices are widely used, protection of personal information, such as a telephone number, a photograph, a personal multimedia content such as a motion picture, mail, financial relation information, that are stored in the devices becomes important. When the user loses the mobile device, or an unspecified user randomly uses the mobile device, the personal information is susceptible to misuse against the user's intent. Accordingly, a method capable of controlling certification of the user that wishes to use the mobile device and access to various personal information stored to the mobile device is required.
Also, automation technology related to the function and the operation of the wearable mobile device has been continually developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.